Angel Rule Number 5: Persecution
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Pit forbids Dark Pit from entering Sandalphon. Being the rebellious angel he is, Dark Pit goes down the dark streets to see the persecuted angels including criminals who were not convicted of any crime and poor angel children begging for help. Dark Pit meets a tragic angel named Amunet who he wants to save from her predicament...


**Angel Rule Number 5: Persecution**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kid Icarus Uprising. I own the interpretation of the Gods not in the game and the angels of Skyworld ranging from the Angel Assembly, archangels, royal bodyguards and the Celestial Pirates. I also own the witch hunters.**

 **Summary: Pit forbids Dark Pit from entering Sandalphon. Being the rebellious angel he is, Dark Pit goes down the dark streets to see the persecuted angels including criminals who were not convicted of any crime and poor angel children begging for help. Dark Pit meets a tragic angel named Amunet who he wants to save from her predicament. Pit advises against it due to the class difference and what the other angels would do if Dark Pit were to take Amunet into Palutena's Temple. Dark Pit doesn't heed Pit's warning, resulting in a tragedy that would open Dark Pit's eyes to the horrors of the Angel Assembly.**

 **Pairing: None**

 **Rated: M (for mature)**

 **Genre: Tragedy, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Horror with some Humor**

 **Warning: Swearing, extreme violence, gore, child abuse, bullying, disturbing themes and unintentional OOC**

 **This isn't a happy story, and since I had no way of introducing Amunet beforehand, I'll put her here. Enjoy!**

* * *

History was something that many people underlooked nowadays. History gave you information on events of the past. To avoid terrible tragedies, one must look into the past and make sure that the same events don't happen again. Most of the problems happening today were because people don't take the past into consideration. In the past, the creators of the universe made human errors and the creations below the creators paid for it. The entire mythology around the Protogonoi, Titans and Gods also revealed that their mistakes would be repeated time and time again. When one stops to think about it, people are really foolish if they willingly repeat the same scenarios in the past time and time again.

Dark Pit didn't think that Pit was the type of person interested in history. While Pit didn't believe history repeated itself, it was still important to learn as much as you can about different cultures so you would be prepared for the road ahead. Pit insisted that his twin learned about the history of Skyworld. Dark Pit resisted the urge to do so originally, but the events that had happened to him so far were because he didn't know the Angel Rules of Heaven. He didn't have to memorize all 100 of them, but he did need to get a good idea of what he could and couldn't do.

That was why Dark Pit had taken a few books from Sun-Wong's bookshelf and locked himself in his room. He was going to study the history and ask Pit questions if he had any. Books he got included the 100 Angel Rules, the history of Skyworld, the locations of Skyworld and name origins of each region, the type of angel species found and their powers, and, of course, the rankings of angels in Heaven. With all this knowledge implanted in his head, the other angels wouldn't harass him for his lack of knowledge.

It didn't take a genius to see that many of the books written were bias. They said that the winners of the war wrote history, but that meant that many of the information would be skewed. Dark Pit could care less about the obvious racism toward demons and humans. Angels weren't a superior species. They were the same as everyone else, but happened to be closer to God. It would be hard finding a book that didn't paint Palutena and the angels in a positive light concerning the 2000 year old war. Then again, the only demon that seemed to be praised was a demon succubus named Penelope who was written off as a messiah who gave her life for everyone. According to one history book, her family was in shambles after the war. Penelope was a mother of a son named Telemachus. When she died, he disappeared. He was assumed to have been killed considering how he was last seen with his mom when The Great Evil decided to ambush her when she was in her home and slay her. The only reason Penelope died was because of her son, but there were no traces of him after that incident. Her husband Valafar was labeled a Dark Hero and a traitor for turning his back on his comrades after his wife's death. He was a pariah in the eyes of the angels and everyone, be it angel or demon, resented him. Despite the bias, Dark Pit felt angry when reading about Valafar. What sort of man would abandon his comrades and family after what happened? There was no sign that he bothered to avenge his wife and son. Was he a coward? Why would a messiah marry a cowardly demon that ran when the going got tough? Dark Pit would never understand demons sometimes…

After reading about the depressing end of the messiah, Dark Pit looked into the information about why the regions of Skyworld were named the way they were. Dark Pit was always confused why two regions would be named after Lucifer before and after he fell. Whatever foundation he had was so influential that they couldn't possibly change the names despite the demonic implications. Dark Pit also learned that another name for Palutena's Temple was simply Eden. It made sense in his head seeing as how there was a religious clash right there.

One name stuck out though. The name was Sandalphon. This was the region that Dark Pit was certain that wasn't talked about. When Pit gave him the tour around Skyworld, he conveniently passed this place and casually told Dark Pit to never go into that region. Dark Pit had asked why and Pit said it was too dangerous. Something was wrong with that if an entire region was sealed off and written off as a dangerous place. Wasn't Heaven the place where the good folks were sent? Granted, most of the angels that live in Skyworld were born as angels, and seeing as how they acted like humans, it would make sense that there would be bad apples that were thrown away here.

Given that Pit had issues with the Sandalphon region, Dark Pit decided that he would traverse the area alone. If Arachne or Kaguya came along, then that would surely alert someone. Dark Pit just needed to see why the region was so bad and why Pit would forbid him from going to a place that was in Skyworld. If it was as bad as the lighter angel claimed, then Dark Pit felt the need to fix whatever issue was plaguing Sandalphon. Dark Pit took his trusty Silver Bow with him just in case things went sour. The dark angel was confident that the place wasn't as bad as Pit put it. He was wrong to an extent. He got more than what he bargained for.

Sandalphon was a gloomy place. The light was not shining brightly in this area unlike the other regions of Skyworld. If Skyworld was the place of goodness, why did this section give off such a negative vibe? Dark Pit had hopped over the seal that said "DO NOT CROSS" in the angelic language. Once he had passed the area, he was greeted with a ghost town surrounded in darkness. Dark Pit shivered as he took a step forward. He was an angel of darkness, but even he found this place creepy. Where were the inhabitants? Why was everything rundown? Was there any source of light here?

Everything in Sandalphon was in shambles. The houses were old and breaking down. There was no light or electricity of any sort to guide the way. The wind was dry. Dark Pit swore that he felt like he was walking down the path of Silent Hill with how quiet the place was. However, the deeper he went into Sandalphon, the more he started to see how bad things were. The black angel finally encountered angels just like him, but they weren't in the best of health or spirits.

These angels ranged from old beggars to young orphans. Most of the feathers on their angel wings had fallen off. Their clothes were torn and dirty. They were on death's door. Dark Pit had wondered what happened to angels who died in Heaven. Were they reincarnated into humans to start life again, or did they just vanish into thin air? It was confusing to say the least.

Along with beggars and orphans, there were dangerous angels as well. Dark Pit should have expected much. If Evangelion was the place where rich angels lived, then Sandalphon was the place of poor angels and criminals that were easily identified.

Dark Pit wouldn't judge a book by its cover. He had already experienced first hand that not everyone was what he or she appeared to be. Unfortunately, if someone looked dangerous in Sandalphon, they were actually dangerous. The dark angel had been wandering around the streets for quite some time and eventually noticed people following him. There were only two angels, so it wouldn't be an issue. Dark Pit sighed as he stopped walking and turned around.

"Is there a reason why you're following me?" Dark Pit asked darkly.

The two angels weren't friendly in the slightest. Appearance wise, they were rugged and tired. They had dark rings under their eyes and were rather boney. Dark Pit wondered how long has it been since they had eaten a decent meal. The young angel shivered at the thought.

"W-Why…" One of them spoke. "Why is there an angel working under the Goddess here?"

"Have you come to laugh at us?" The other one asked. Dark Pit noticed that both angels had a weapon concealed under what little clothing they had.

"Hey, no need to make accusations. I just wanted to check this place out." Dark Pit said. "There's no need for you to get aggressive with me."

Apparently, words weren't going to get through to them. The problem with being a clone was that you looked like a certain someone that people grew to hate. Dark Pit made a mental note to himself that perhaps Pit wasn't popular around these parts. It would explain his avoidance of the area.

"What's there to check out, Captain?" The angel hissed as he took his knife out. "You of all people know why we don't want you here!"

"Huh? I'm not Pitstain…" Dark Pit grumbled.

"Liar! You look exactly like him, so you must be him!"

"That logic is stupid…" The dark angel grumbled as he took a step back. "Look, I don't want trouble. I just wanted to look around and see why Pitstain doesn't like this place. You're kind of proving his point…"

The two angels weren't going to listen to reason. Dark Pit refused to hurt them. They were clearly suffering from malnourishment. If he brought food, he might have been able to calm them down. All he had was a weapon though in case something like this happened. Both angels had their knives pointed at the red eyed angel.

"S-Shut up! If you really are concerned, fork over your money!"

"Yeah…about that…" Dark Pit cursed to himself about not carrying money with him. They would have left him alone. Dark Pit wasn't even allowed to finish his train of thought as the two angels lunged at him with their knives in hand. The dark angel gasped as he quickly jumped out of the way before he got stabbed. He took his Silver Bow out and aimed it at the two angels. After a moment's hesitation, he opted to turn his bow into two blades. "Knock it off!"

"See! You have the same weapon as him!"

"You are him!"

"No, I'm his twin brother…" Dark Pit snarled. They didn't care if he was related to Pit or not. Their brains registered Dark Pit as their enemy and they attempted to hurt him. The dark angel sighed as he waited for the angels to approach before he extended his foot and kicked one of them in the gut. When the other angel tried to stab him, Dark Pit quickly slammed his knuckles in the face of the angel, effectively knocking him down. The two blades were just there in case knocking them out didn't do the job. The weak angels couldn't get back up after a powerful blow to their fragile bodies. Dark Pit wasted no time turning his back on them to retreat further down into Sandalphon. He'd probably regret it later if they're still in the same place, but he doubted they would lie in the street after getting humiliated by a youth outside of Sandalphon.

The dark angel didn't care where he ran as long as he was away from the muggers. He stopped by a building that wasn't as worn down as the other ones and allowed himself to rest against the wall. He shook his head in annoyance at how much he had to go through just to get far in this place.

"Haaa…ahhh…no wonder Pitstain told me to stay away. There are thieves everywhere I bet…" Dark Pit grumbled. "The times I decide not to listen to Pitstain and this happens…dammit…"

Dark Pit wouldn't be able to relax for long. He heard voices coming from the building he was leaning on. For such a gloomy place, these voices seemed too chirpy for this place. Dark Pit was certain he recognized one of the voices though. At least two of these voices were people from Evangelion. That alone was a bad sign. The other two weren't that familiar in comparison.

 _Are they who I think they are?_

Dark Pit took a peek inside the building and was surprised at what he was seeing. Despite the place being rundown on the outside, it was somewhat organized on the inside. He recognized the place to be an abandoned arcade with a few working machines powered by magic. Presumably, the occupants inside had some sort of electrical abilities to fuel said machines. Dark Pit knew that Isaak and Friday were lightning angels, but apparently, if you were a weather angel, you could achieve the same results.

That was whom Dark Pit saw. The four weather angels from Skyworld AKA the teenage angels AKA the annoying brats that would always ruin your day. Spring, summer, autumn, winter…those were the elements that the four weather angels represented. Their names of Raine, Sunny, Wendy and Blizzard were intentionally seasonal because of said powers. Dark Pit was forced to learn about them and their family history if he wanted to understand how the weather worked in Skyworld and the Overworld.

Raine was the weather angel in charge of spring. She was the least annoying in Dark Pit's mind but still annoying nonetheless. And strange. Apparently, she was born from an angel father named Guliano and a dragon mother named Storm. It was almost unheard of for an angel to crossbreed with an isolated species such as a dragon. As such, there was a misconception of where Raine's powers came from. The dragon clearly didn't have weather powers, so that left the father. However her father claimed he had no such powers (despite the evidence saying otherwise). Raine's mother was killed during the 2000 year war but not before giving birth to her. According to the other angels, she was the spitting image of her mother with long hair of many shades of green and bright, green eyes to go with it. Only her dress lacked her green coloration. She wore a periwinkle, short-sleeved, spring dress with dark purple raindrops on all sides. Raine also used a white daisy as a hairpin. Because of her hair being equivalent to grass, the flower bloomed almost naturally. The flower was empathetic to Raine's feelings. If she felt happy, it remained in full bloom and unleashed a wide variety of powers. If she were sad, the flower would wilt. However its life held a connection to Raine's, preventing it from dying a premature death. Besides, Raine was known for her mood swings. Because of her dragon blood, she had a terrible time controlling her emotions. As her name suggested, she had the power to control the rain. Her crying buckets always created a downpour in the human world. She was the reason why so many floods happened in the Overworld. While her control over her waterworks has gotten better over the years, it still wasn't enough to prevent any natural disasters. Despite all of this, she was a pleasant person to be around unless she was being forced to do something from her other friends.

Sunny was the summer angel in charge of managing the sunlight that shined down on the human world. Despite the importance of her job, she treated it as a nuisance. She clearly didn't want the job unlike her other friends but was forced into it because of her genes. Sunny was the only daughter of the founder of Fashion Palace – Alisha. Alisha was a big, scary woman that Dark Pit didn't want to talk to. He had no fashion sense, so it would be a waste of time to go to that place anyway. Despite being the daughter of a great fashion designer, Sunny dressed like she was a middle-class angel and sometimes even worse. Yes, she wore a white summer dress made by her mother, but that was the extent of how elegant she could get. Sunny had a rowdy appearance with wavy red hair that made her look like a troll than an aristocrat. Her blue eyes held a fire no one could deny. As the weather angel in charge of the sun, she always had to remain positive and be happy. She always had to associate herself with fiery emotions. One mishap for her meant that the sun would not shine brightly. Then again, if she were angry, she would cause a drought. Raine being depressed was just as bad as Sunny losing her temper…and she lost it a lot because of Blizzard or when things weren't going well for her. Despite her not so stellar appearance, she was the best fighter of the group. Dark Pit had seen her extreme archery skills. She might not be interested in studying or books, but if you threw her into battle, she would not let you down.

Wendy had a confusing title in comparison to his female friends. He was the autumn angel, but rather than controlling said weather, he controlled the winds. He could determine how strong the wind blew, and while he could create a tornado, he wasn't strong enough to create hurricanes. It was safe to say that Wendy was probably the weakest of the bunch because he lacked a "real" weather technique. He also looked the plainest despite being an aristocrat. Wendy was the only son of the co-founder of Fashion Palace – X-Zan. Everyone called him Zane simply because X-Zan was hard to pronounce. Alisha was the scary founder but Zane was even worse for the opposite reason. Alisha was a strict perfectionist while Zane was a flamboyant laid-back angel. He scared people by his outgoing personality. He was a really nice guy despite his odd quirks though. He loved his son dearly and supported him no matter what he did. Dark Pit considered Wendy selfish in how he didn't seem to appreciate what his father has done for him, but that's none of his business.

The final member and the one Dark Pit disliked the most from the gossip he heard was Blizzard. He was the winter angel, befitting his ice powers. He was a rowdy teen that abused his rich status for all it was worth. He was the cousin of Mcenche and part of the Kaguya family. The Kaguya family trained the best angel swordsmen and once stood on the frontlines during the 2000 year war. Almost every member used a sword of some sort, the katana being their default weapon. Blizzard wasn't good with the sword despite coming from a family of swordsmen. On the other hand, he excelled in magic. Instead of being upset with his side of the family scolding him for not taking up the sword, he perfected his magic and had the best grasp of his powers due to being an ice angel. However, while he was an expert of controlling his powers, his personality had a lot to be desired. He was a punk and the leader of the weather angels. He caused problems for the other adults and those around him for attention. He knew that he wouldn't get in trouble due to his position. As a result, the winter angel continued this behavior with no one to stop him. Dark Pit wanted to know why Blizzard's parents were never around, but he wasn't going to ask around on who they were.

The four teenagers were hovering over another angel. At first, it looked like they were observing her, but when Dark Pit leaned in he noticed that wasn't the case. A girl sprawled on the ground with Sunny's foot on her head and Blizzard's foot on her back. She groaned in discomfort but didn't move from her spot.

"You see? This is why you don't mess with us." Blizzard spoke as he increased the pressure against her back. "You're a pathetic angel who doesn't deserve an opportunity in life. You need to learn your place and not talk back to us like you just did."

The girl tried to look up but Sunny stopped her from doing even that small action. She could only snarl weakly at the angels mocking her. Dark Pit was horrified that this type of bullying was happening right here between the rich and the poor. He had to stop it before things got worse. The dark angel started to storm over to the small group, yelling:

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

The four angels jumped at the sudden shouting. Despite turning their heads to where Dark Pit was, they couldn't determine his identity because of Sandalphon's darkness and his clothing. They heard the familiar voice and assumed it was Pit though…

"Shit, why is the captain here?!" Sunny asked as she moved her foot off of the angel girl.

"Who cares? Let's get out of here!" Raine exclaimed.

Wendy and Blizzard nodded their heads in agreement. They all took a run toward the other door. Dark Pit wouldn't be able to chase after them. They knew the streets better than him, so he would lose them in the darkness.

"Dammit…they thought I was Pitstain…" Dark Pit grumbled. "I might have to change my hair style…just to stand out…"

Yet Dark Pit pushed the matter of his appearance out of his concern. He focused now on the young girl. As the dark angel went deeper into the decaying building, he saw what the young girl looked like. She had dark pink hair and tattered clothing. The tunic itself looked new, but given what the bullies did, they might have been the reason it was torn up in the first place. She was missing a sandal on one of her feet and her wings were crooked. In general, the wings looked off. Dark Pit didn't want to think that Sunny burned her wings, but she might have with how twiggy they looked.

"Hey, are you okay? Get a hold of yourself!"

The dark angel was quick to flip her around so her face wasn't in the cloudy concrete. Her eyes were closed shut. Dark Pit cursed at the black eye and bloody nose the bullies gave her. Teenagers could be such assholes. Dark Pit assumed that she fainted, but she was still alive from their beating. Without thinking, the black angel lifted her off the ground and headed toward the exit. This girl needed help, and he was going to give it to her.

* * *

Dark Pit was fast when he wanted to be. When not handicapped by what was known as the fourth wall, the dark angel was a fast runner. All he had to do was take the young girl in his arms and race off to Palutena's Temple. He didn't care if he had run in a straight line and angered the poor folks of the dreary section. If he didn't treat the girl soon, she wouldn't last for very long.

Dark Pit hated how Palutena's Temple was laid out. It was apparently a normal temple when it was just Pit and Palutena, but when given the chance to rebuild the temple, they both decided to make it circular. Angels could only access it from the south, but to get to Palutena, you had to walk down the long hallways just to see her. With eight divisions (that was clearly incomplete because of the potential of adding four more members), it was just ridiculous how the more important members were in the back of the temple and the not-so-important ones were in the front. Dark Pit was taking a jab at himself seeing as how the division went clockwise and he was near the front. Then again, if demons were at the entrance, he could greet them with relative ease.

Thankfully, Himeno was near the entrance. A healer should always have easy access to, and she was one of the best ones. Himeno was easy to find as well. If she wasn't in the infirmary, she was outside in her garden attending to her flowers. All the divisions had an outdoor section of sorts, but the use of it varied. Almost all the angels did use it to grow food or flowers, but then you got angels like Isaak who had a messy section by proxy of throwing out machine parts and what not.

Fortunately, Himeno was in the infirmary reading a book on flowers. She was supposed to remain in the infirmary for eight hours before she was free to leave. Her work was treated like a regular job except Himeno was willing to stay after hours to help others. Dark Pit caught her before she headed out for a break.

"Himeno, I need your help!" Dark Pit announced.

Himeno looked up from her book puzzled. "Is something wrong Lived?" She noticed the young girl that Dark Pit was carrying and frowned. "O-Oh…what happened to her?"

"I'll explain later. She needs to be healed. Now!"

Himeno didn't ask any more questions and went to get her staff. Dark Pit just now noticed that there was another angel in the other room. Another pink haired angel, but unlike Himeno, she looked more generic than the wind angel. That might have been a stereotype seeing as how Dark Pit considered the unique angels the ones with different colored wings. White wings just came off as generic when it wasn't Pit's white wings.

"Hachiel, please go to Pepper's kitchen and get some food. This child is obviously malnourished."

Hachiel nodded her head as she stood up from her stool and rushed off to the eighth division, leaving Himeno and Dark Pit alone. The wind angel wasted no time ordering Dark Pit to place the little girl on the bed before she went straight to healing her. Dark Pit always admired Himeno's work ethic. She had the right items right next to her so she could help someone immediately and was able to deduce what was wrong with someone on first glance. She was simply the perfect healer.

"Lived," she started, "where did you find this girl?"

"Sandalphon. Why?"

Himeno's silence worried him. While she did not stop healing the little girl until she was no longer on death's bed, Dark Pit swore she was slowing down after he revealed where he found her. The sound of Dark Pit gulping nervously and shuffling his feet were the only sounds in the room. Soon, Himeno finished treating the little girl so she wouldn't die.

"The little girl will not die now." Himeno began. "However, Lived, I would think you would know not to enter Sandalphon after what Captain Pit told you."

The motherly tone she was using didn't sound good. Dark Pit averted his eyes. He knew he was in trouble. While he could care less when Pit lectured him for disobeying, for some strange reason he felt bad about Himeno scolding him.

At this point, Hachiel returned with a basket of fruits. She could have gotten snacks, but fruits were the best things to help treat someone due to the vitamins inside of them.

"Hachiel, can you watch the child while Lived and I go report this to Captain Pit."

Dark Pit's eyes widened in horror. This wasn't good. Hachiel nodded her head again as she watched the healing angel grab Dark Pit's arm and drag him off to the first division. Dark Pit was in big trouble now…

* * *

Pit covered his ears as he tried his best to drown out the shouting in the first division. It was a mistake to call the royal bodyguards in the meeting room while Palutena was out to update him on the events occurring in each division that day. Pit wanted to show Palutena that he could handle things while she went out to the God Meeting. It was why he even bothered to try and be professional. Things never went his way though. Not only were Himeno and Dark Pit not present at the meeting, the royal bodyguards was arguing with each other. To put it specifically, it was Mcenche and Pepper fighting with each other, Sun-Wong trying to calm the two down, Isaak not paying attention and wondering out loud where Dark Pit was, and Kaguju leaning against the table bored with the sudden meeting. Pit didn't even want Kaguju there since he wasn't even an official royal bodyguard. There were only eight of them and that was all there would be. If Pit added one more, he knew he would have to make sure there were twelve to balance the team out properly.

The topic of debate between Mcenche and Pepper was about adoption. It was none of Pit's business and assumed it was a lover's spat between the two (despite the two not dating). The brunette was going to be dragged into the debate eventually, but until then, he would keep his hands on his ears and pretend that he didn't come up with this stupid idea. He wished he were like Aqua who had zoned out and ignored them completely.

"Mcenche, having a division with children is a great idea!" Pepper exclaimed. "We don't need to rely on the Centurions to do the work for us and we make sure those kids have a place to return to. Hell, we can also train them to become the next generation of soldiers! Why would this be a bad idea?"

"Pepper, you don't care about the orphans." Mcenche said coldly. "You just want to adopt that one child that has been nagging all of us recently. If you have to make an entire division devoted to him, then you got another thing coming."

"Please stop." Sun-Wong mumbled. He was ignored.

"Correction, if I were to adopt any kids, I would adopt two."

"And that's my point. It's about you and not about what Lady Palutena would want." Mcenche reminded her.

"I think she would love the idea."

"That's too much of a hassle! Pit, say something!"

Pit sighed. Why did Mcenche have to say his name? He honestly didn't care what Pepper did.

"Uhh…"

"Tell Pepper she's delusional and that none of us are adopting a teenager into our rankings!"

"Man, you sound so jealous." Pepper snarked.

"Jealous of what? Some kid that thinks he's all that? Give me a break!"

"you are green with envy." Aqua spoke softly. Mcenche could still hear her though.

"I heard that!"

So much for Aqua zoning out. Pit did like the concept of taking children in need in, but their background was important. He wouldn't want any angel from Sandalphon coming into Palutena's Temple and bringing whatever baggage they had in the poor region of Skyworld. The angels from Angelus seemed to be the safest pick in Pit's mind. If Pepper showed him the specific children she wanted to adopt and then which ones would form a child division, he was up for the plan. However he was weary of the teenager that Pepper wanted to take in under her wing. Pit was certain he was a street rat that wanted to be more than just a street rat. He would give the royal bodyguards a bad reputation if he were let into the ranks. Still…what conflicted Pit was his own past. Pit had to earn the title of captain, and to not give the street rat a chance would be a waste of potential.

Before Pit could give his answer, Himeno and Dark Pit finally showed up at the meeting, but not for the reason Pit called them for. Himeno was dragging Dark Pit, so the light angel could assume that the dark angel did something stupid again. Pit's attention turned to the wind angel as a result.

"Himeno, report." Pit began. "Why were you late?"

"Gomenasai, Captain. I was attending to my duties." Himeno answered. "It is Lived who has something important to tell you."

Dark Pit didn't want Himeno spilling the beans for him, yet he didn't want to say it in the open. Pit caved in under pressure often whether it was the royal bodyguards or the Angel Assembly. Pit valuing his reputation amongst the angels was going to be his downfall sooner or later. Heck, it's why Gaston was so deadest on seeing Pit fail.

"Pittoo?"

"I-It's nothing…" Dark Pit mumbled. "I mean…"

Himeno didn't have time to waste, so if Dark Pit was going to beat around the bushes, she would answer for him.

"Lived went to Sandalphon and picked up a young girl off the streets. I treated her wounds and she is resting in the infirmary now."

"Himeno!"

Pit's expression fell. The room fell silent with what Dark Pit did. Pepper was the only one who was impressed. Mcenche was furious in comparison. The red that was on his face could be hot enough to melt his wings. Dark Pit shivered at the white haired angel and avoided eye contact with him.

"You brought a street rat into Palutena's Temple?!" Mcenche hissed. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Hey! She was being bullied by your cousin!" Dark Pit hissed. "Tell that Winter kid to stop messing with those in need!"

"Why you…"

"Alright! Everyone out! Meeting is over!" Pit suddenly declared. "We'll go over this some other time."

Mcenche was far from pleased with Pit's words. Dark Pit didn't like it either. Pit's attention was on him.

"Pittoo, you're staying here."

Dark Pit was in trouble deep shit now.

One by one, the royal bodyguards exited out of the room. Isaak and Himeno lagged behind the rest as they were concerned for Dark Pit's wellbeing. If Pit was going to lecture him, it was going to take a while.

Once the angels took their leave, Pit waited for Dark Pit to take a seat before he decided to talk to him. The dark haired brunette did expect his older twin to lecture him but was surprised that it was the exact opposite.

"Pittoo, why did you go to Sandalphon?" He asked in a surprisingly calm voice. Dark Pit didn't like his tone one bit.

"Research…" Dark Pit answered half-heartedly. It was somewhat true, but telling Pit he wanted to defy his warning would make Pit snap. "I was reading that each region of Skyworld has a statue of the angel they were named after."

Pit nodded his head. "Yep, that's true. However, there is no such thing as an Eden statue as Lady Palutena is the one with the statues there."

"She's everywhere though."

"She is our Goddess."

Dark Pit took a deep breath. He needed to get straight to the point. "I was heading to the location where the statue was, but I got distracted. Those obnoxious teenagers were in Sandalphon and were picking on a little girl, so I chased them off and took her back-"

"So Himeno was telling the truth."

"Err…"

"You brought a street rat into the temple."

"Why are you using that term, Pitstain?" Dark Pit questioned. "Aren't you a friend to all children?"

"Not to the ones in Sandalphon." Pit growled. "There is a reason why Sandalphon is cut off from the rest of Skyworld…"

Dark Pit folded his arms as he waited for Pit to continue. He would love to see the excuse Pit comes up with.

"…You recall how Lady Palutena and Medusa used to rule together, right?"

"Yes."

"Those angels are ungrateful. Lady Palutena gave them so much, yet they sided with Medusa when she didn't even do her job properly. Sandalphon deserves to rot. They had tainted the good name of Sandalphon!"

The dark angel shook his head. "You sure know how to hold a grudge."

"You weren't there, Pittoo. You didn't even live in Sandalphon to understand the hell that took place there!"

"I can imagine how bad it was from how rundown Sandalphon is now." Dark Pit told him. "Either way, you can't restrict me on what I can and cannot do, Pit. I went into Sandalphon to look for the statue and I came back with an injured girl. Himeno has healed her."

"Take her back when she recovers."

Dark Pit blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I'm not allowing anyone from Sandalphon into the temple while Lady Palutena is gone!" Pit exclaimed. "Lady Palutena doesn't want to be reminded of her falling out with Medusa! These angels still worship Medusa to this day! Until they learn that Skyworld belongs to Lady Palutena now and forever, they will continue to be shunned! This is the new rule enforced by the other regions of Skyworld!"

"That's fucked up." Dark Pit hissed. "Why the hell would you angels engage in something like this? They need our help."

"They didn't when Medusa was around. I guess they picked the wrong Goddess." Pit said with a shrug. "Pittoo, the kid needs to be gone before Lady Palutena returns."

"But-"

"No buts. And don't ask me to adopt the kid either. We are soldiers serving under Lady Palutena. We don't have time for kids."

There were times Dark Pit wished he could find the argument that would counter Pit's. This was one of those times where Dark Pit was caught off by what came out of Pit's mouth. There was so much venom and so much authority being projected. Pit was the captain for a reason, and this tone forced Dark Pit into submission. He hated it. He may have been a clone of Pit, but he shouldn't be obeying the older twin. However, he found himself nodding his head slowly as he looked down in defeat. Pit noticed the hurt in his eyes but chose to ignore it. He had to put his foot down and make things clear for Dark Pit. Hopefully, the black angel would listen and return her to the destroyed region when the girl recovered.

* * *

Dark Pit dragged his feet back to the fourth division to check up on the child. Even if he ended up submitting to Pit's demands, he still needed to make sure she was okay. He wanted to have some good news for once.

The good news was that the child was awake by the time he reached the infirmary. Himeno had returned to her post and dismissed Hachiel for the time being. Aqua had trailed behind Himeno and watched as Himeno tried to communicate to the young girl to no avail.

"Himeno, is she okay?" Dark Pit asked as he stepped into the room. The little girl jumped at Dark Pit's presence and for good reasons. She might have mistaken him for Pit.

"No need to be scared. He's friendly…even if he's rough around the edges." Himeno told the young girl. She was not convinced and continued to glare at Dark Pit. "What did Captain Pit say?"

Dark Pit shrugged. "Told me that I had to send her back to the slums like she's a stray animal."

"Do you intend to listen to him?"

"I'm not going to argue with him now. How's her condition?"

"Well, as you can see…she's awake but not talking. Perhaps she is mute?"

Aqua shook her head. "no. she is not. let me talk to her."

Himeno was surprised at Aqua's offer. She was the royal bodyguard that rarely talked. She was mute at one point and had it not been for Pit's quick thinking to get her voice to return, she would have remained mute to this day. That was a story for another day. They both watched as she went over to the little girl who was not scared of her. Her words were a whisper as she managed to get the little girl to open her mouth in astonishment before closing it.

"Aqua, what are you saying?" Dark Pit asked.

"you don't bite." Aqua answered sarcastically.

"Well, no shit…"

"you are not Pit. she can trust you, Himeno and me. she cannot trust Pepper though."

Himeno giggled. Of course Aqua would single out Pepper as the angel to not trust of everyone even if Kaguju was the most suspicious of the bunch as well as Mcenche not being fond of poor angels like her. The little girl nodded her head as the menacing aura around her disappeared. She was still scowling at him.

"No need to scowl at me." Dark Pit groaned.

"…this is my default expression." The girl spoke.

Well, I guess she's not mute. Dark Pit thought to himself. "Care to explain who you are and what happened?"

The girl looked over to Aqua before she complied with Dark Pit's demand. "My name is Amunet Bahiti. I live in Sandalphon."

"Bahooti?" Dark Pit had to ask.

"Bahiti." Himeno said in a way Dark Pit could understand her. "It's an Egyptian name."

Clearly, Dark Pit didn't know what she was talking about. Aqua urged Amunet to continue.

"…I am a demon-angel." Amunet continued. "That is the crime my father was tried with and was banished to Sandalphon. My mother was executed for the union between angel and demon. My father…hasn't been the same since."

Dark Pit was still lost. Himeno gasped at the reveal while Aqua maintained her stoic expression.

"A demon angel…" Himeno repeated to herself.

"that should have been obvious." Aqua told her. "her wings are broken down for a reason."

"You mean…that's not because she's poor?" Dark Pit asked.

Aqua shook her head. "demon angels will sometimes have demonic traits to them. in this case, the girl's wings are tattered and cannot be used properly."

Amunet nodded her head.

"So your father is an angel…and your mother was a demon?" Himeno questioned.

"Yes…" Amunet mumbled. "I wish they never met if I was going to be treated like this…"

"Are you referring to those asshole teenagers?" Dark Pit asked.

Amunet nodded her head again. "Yes…I got a job…at Fashion Palace. I do people's nails…I'm really good at it. The big man in charge…he said I had potential and allowed me in despite being a demon angel. His son was jealous of me. He complained to his friends and then put me on the spot when I was working. I told them to leave me alone…and they dragged me off. That is what you saw…"

Dark Pit's temper threatened to flare up. Envy was the reason the girl was treated poorly by those brats? It wasn't right to pick on someone younger than them, but if they deliberately got her in trouble and then beat her up…then they needed to be taught a lesson.

"So…you got those injuries from the weather angels?" Himeno asked quietly.

"Yes…"

Aqua shook her head in annoyance. "how annoying. you know those brats would be more obedient if Mcenche told Blizzard off. he is his older cousin after all."

"Mcenche would never do that…" Himeno murmured. "He's too prideful to do that…"

"If Mcenche won't do it, then I will!" The dark angel declared.

Himeno and Aqua were certain that weren't a good idea. Before either of them could talk some sense into the black angel, he already stormed out of the infirmary.

"this will end badly." Aqua said simply.

* * *

Teenagers always had this specific hangout place. They never changed the location, so it was easy for Dark Pit to track down the four weather angels and give them a piece of his mind.

One would think that they hung out in Sandalphon, but they were there for the sole purpose of bullying a little girl. Their real hangout place was in Lucifer. The Angel Academy was a place where angel trainees learn how to be a proper angel in society. From there, they would be able to decide if they wanted to be a fighter, a healer or be transferred to another section of heaven and do whatever job they prepared for there. If those weren't your thing, you could always inherit whatever job your parents have and then go from there. Most of the angels in charge of the stores in Skyworld were adults who were getting to the point where they need someone young who was willing to take over for them. Unfortunately, both the royal bodyguards and the Angel Assembly promoted the angels to train and contribute to angel society as much as possible. It hammered into their young brains that if they continued to work, they would become just as great as the four archangels in Skyworld. If they were lucky, they could even get recruited. That was why kids were so motivated to go to the academy and learn what it took to be a great angel.

The weather angels weren't really interested in anything. They acted like any normal human that wasted the day away and spent more time slacking off and giving the instructors a hard time. They would skip classes and not do the work assigned to them. Dark Pit thought being a rebel sounded cool, until he realized that he wouldn't be taken seriously if he acted like a brat. Call him cocky for thinking he was better than the weather angels, but he felt that he accomplished more than they had in the short time he has been alive. He shouldn't be talking down on them, yet he felt like these teens have been spoiled all of his or her life and was the only reason they were disobedient in the first place.

The four weather angels weren't in class today due to what they did to Amunet. Sunny and Blizzard were playing a few rounds of rock-paper-scissors. Wendy sat against the wall reading a spellbook (and being the only angel that went back to studying after tormenting poor Amunet). Raine rested against Wendy's shoulder and tried to sleep. She would have been able to have a nap too if Dark Pit didn't decide to crash in on their fun.

"Hey, you brats!" Dark Pit called out. "You can't just leave after what you did in Sandalphon!"

Blizzard snarled not because of Dark Pit, but because he lost three games in a row. Sunny hummed as she proved she was the best at the game. Raine snarled at the dark angel, her tail starting to slap itself into the ground.

"Go away." She growled. "I'm trying to sleep."

"You can sleep when it's actually your bedtime!" Dark Pit told her. His attention was mainly to Blizzard. Of all the kids, he knew that he was the ringleader. Wendy was too passive for his own good despite being a capable leader. Raine was a follower more than anything else. Sunny was too reckless for her own good. That left the white haired angel being in charge. Given that he was Mcenche's cousin, he also had the most power within the rankings.

"Eh, what is it about?"

"You know what this is about!" Dark Pit shouted as he pointed to Blizzard. "Have you no shame for picking on the weak?"

Blizzard cocked his head in confusion before he laughed. "That brat is weak? That's funny."

Sunny snickered at the idea that Amunet was weak. Even Wendy cocked an eyebrow. Dark Pit was clueless to say the least.

"It was four against one! You think that is fair?"

Blizzard shook his head. "We were simply punishing her for messing up in the store. She needed to know her place."

"Excuse me?!"

Wendy looked like he wanted to add to what Blizzard said, but chose to not speak up. Blizzard as a result was able to say whatever he wanted about Amunet.

"Amunet is a strong angel despite her appearance." Blizzard began. "She is a demon angel. She has the strength of a demon but has the appearance of an angel, as broken as her appearance is. You knew that, right?"

"Yeah…I know…why does that matter?"

"Her father is an angel and her mother is a demon. When her parents were stupid enough to have sex with one another, her mother was executed and her father was banished to Sandalphon as punishment instead of killing him with the demon. You got to be stupid to be in a relationship with a demon. It never works."

Dark Pit did not like the condescending attitude Blizzard had. Angels were capable of understanding demons. His friendship with Arachne was the proof of that. Then again, these teenagers didn't know anything.

"Have you angels ever tried interacting with a demon or are you too busy listening to the adults and their opinions on demons?" Dark Pit asked darkly. "You don't treat someone cruelly whether they're a demon or not."

"Shut up!" Sunny hissed as she stomped her feet in defiance. "Just because you're Pit's twin doesn't mean you can order us around like he does! You're just a…a…an emo version of Pit!"

"Excuse me?"

"Sunny, cut it out with the insults." Wendy told her. "The last thing we want is him tattling on Pit who will complain to our parents. Pops already has enough on his belt as it is."

"Well, maybe if your father didn't hire that street rat, you wouldn't be in this situation in the first place." Sunny reminded him. "She is good at what she does, but she has no right to talk down to her superiors like she's hot shit."

Wendy seemed uncertain. Dark Pit wondered if he could chat with the autumn angel and get the story from him. He was the most reasonable of the group after all. Of course, Blizzard had other plans.

"Unfortunately for you, we have other things to worry about besides your badgering." Blizzard told him as his cane started to freeze over. "You're going to cool off for a bit."

Dark Pit thought it was a pun, but Blizzard legitimately meant what he said. The dark angel didn't expect to be hit by an ice spell nor did he expect to be frozen solid. One would think that being in Skyworld would make it impossible to be frozen solid. That was not the case when the spell came from the winter angel in particular. His friends were stunned that he did a risky maneuver out in the open. If any adult who knew them personally saw this, they would be busted.

"Blizzard, unfreeze him now!" Wendy shouted. "You can't be freezing our superiors like this!"

"No one will know." Blizzard said with a laugh as he looked over toward Raine. "We'll just hide him for a bit. He'll thaw out eventually, but we're not going to let him ruin our fun. Right, girls?"

Sunny agreed. Raine however wasn't all that thrilled that she would have to do the heavy lifting. She snarled as she moved away from Wendy. Her nap was ruined, so she was furious. At least she was able to get some amusement at the frozen surprised expression Dark Pit had. Raine found it amusing that he wouldn't expect them to retaliate against him. He should be happy that they wouldn't kill him though. He was too important, unlike Amunet.

"Alright, where do we take him?" Raine asked.

"Put him near the bar. Siris will find him and deal with the jerk. Siris will also tell him to leave us alone. We'll be fine." Blizzard reassured the group.

Wendy sighed in defeat. Why couldn't his friends settle things without resorting to violence?

* * *

Dark Pit didn't know how long he was encased in ice, but someone got him out eventually. Whoever it was, his body was dragged to another location that wasn't in Sandalphon. The place was at room temperature, so it was easy for Dark Pit to warm up. However, the person who saved him was a huge tease. This person thought it would be humorous to thaw him out and then throw his body into a hot bathtub to wake him up. Dark Pit was far from amused.

"HOT HOT HOT!" Dark Pit screamed as he jumped out of the hot tub. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Dark Pit jumped out of the tub so fast that he almost slipped on the shiny cloudy floor. He yelped as he nearly fell on his head. By luck, he landed on his rear. Many swear words escaped Dark Pit's mouth as he cursed the situation he was in.

"Fuck!" Dark Pit continued to curse. "Who the hell thought this was funny?"

The lack of response worried Dark Pit. He had to ask himself if the teenage angels were still torturing him with these sorts of pranks. He shivered at the thought. The ice was no longer on his wings, but being frozen alive wasn't a great experience. Dark Pit looked down and noticed his clothes were gone. He blushed realizing that someone stripped him down before throwing his body into the hot tub. His clothes were not in the bathroom, so he expected it to be outside of the room. There was a towel for him though, so the person at least was considerate of his dignity should he leave the bathroom.

Dark Pit grabbed the towel that was on the chair and wrapped it around his waist. He quickly made his way out of the bathroom to see whose house he was in. Yet the moment he stepped out of the room, he immediately knew the answer to his question.

"…Siris?" Dark Pit called out. "You here?"

He heard a hum that acknowledged his question coming from the kitchen. The dark angel grumbled hating that he was right. The room was a dead giveaway. There were bottles of wine everywhere. Most of them were empty, but the ones with alcohol tipped on their sides, spilling the liquid. The living room in this house in general was messy with the blanket on the floor, feathers from Siris' wings scattered everywhere along with glass from a presumably shattered bottle.

"Siris…"

"You're awake now." Siris spoke. "I thought you were dead."

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. Despite all the wine bottles, Siris was sober. When he was sober, he was more snarky than anything else. It was difficult to tell this time around.

"Too bad for you. I'm still alive." Dark Pit snarked. "Why am I in your house?"

Siris returned to his living room with a mug of hot coco in his hand. Dark Pit was surprised that the older angel offered the mug to him.

"Those dumb teenagers put you in front of my bar and ran off. I had to take you to my place."

"…Isn't your place in the Angel Assembly?"

"I have a room there yes, but I also have a house just for Zuu and me."

Dark Pit wanted to ask why Zuu was brought up, but then he recalled that Siris had said that Zuu was his adopted son. Zuu was never around due to spending his time going to archaeological sites in the human world. That would also explain why the place would get so messy.

"Now that you're warmed up, I have something to tell you." Siris said in a jolly tone. "Then again, I think you know what I'm going to say."

Dark Pit didn't know what Siris had in mind. He chose to sit down. This forced him to maneuver around the bottles and hoping he wouldn't cut himself. He wanted to clean up for the alcoholic angel, but it would just get dirty again (and it's not like he was being paid to clean up after his mess).

"You shouldn't be anywhere near Sandalphon." Siris began. "It was a mistake to stand up for one of the children of Sandalphon."

"Excuse me?!"

Dark Pit was flabbergasted at Siris' wording. It was near identical to what Pit told him. Yes, Dark Pit trusted Pit but he was aware of how bias Pit was when it came to topics concerning Palutena. Siris while an assembly member was very neutral to him to the point of giving him helpful advice. This was far from helpful.

"Did I not make it clear? Stay away from Sandalphon and its inhabitants. Only bad comes from associating with them."

"Why?! Sandalphon is a nation part of Skyworld too."

"They made the mistake of not worshipping Palutena and disrespecting the Angel Assembly. They can live in the darkness for all I care."

Dark Pit wanted to continue arguing but Siris held his hand up in the air. His expression darkened, causing the dark angel to shiver like a small rodent.

"I have been around long enough to know that Sandalphon is a terrible area. If we could cut it off, we would have been able to do it. Unfortunately, that is not the case. To cut off Sandalphon means to make Skyworld unstable. We cannot allow that to happen."

"But…that's terrible…" Dark Pit mumbled. "They're angels too! Why would you turn your back on your own kind? Aren't we supposed to be the holy beings that humans look up to? Are we just going to let those rich angels bully the weak?!"

Siris shook his head. The blond angel was cynical enough to know angels weren't beings of absolute good.

"Those angels are clearly mistreated and we're supposed to turn the other cheek?! Tell me why?!"

"Those who 'abjure' violence can do so only because others are committing violence on their behalf."

Dark Pit tilted his head in bewilderment. Siris noticed the puzzled look on the young angel and chuckled softly to himself.

"That is a quote from George Orwell. The authors from modern Earth are so interesting. They have some of the most well thought out quotes that are larger than life."

"Uhhhh…"

"What I mean to tell you Dark Pit is that we angels are no different from humans. We throw the blame on those we discriminate against and the moment they retaliate, we resort to violence. It's funny really. You're one of the few angels who would stand up to the Angel Assembly and those weather brats. You're the same but very different from Pit."

Dark Pit wished to argue with Siris but couldn't. Siris continued.

"I am telling you right now that you'll only going to be disappointed if you continue to pursue this topic. Unless you can change the hearts of those around you, nothing will ever change. You may have saved that spider demon from death, but no one has changed their opinion of her sense then."

"Those idiots can change…" Dark Pit muttered.

"Maybe they can. Maybe they cannot. Either way, don't say I did not warn you of what's to come."

Siris' cryptic message only caused Dark Pit to roll his eyes. Why did he have to be so negative about the situation? If he couldn't convince the weather angels to change, he would take it up with Pit one more time. In fact, Dark Pit would keep going to Pit until Pit conceded defeat. Surely, he would start to understand why it wouldn't be a bad idea to help the poor angels like Amunet.

* * *

It took a few days for Amunet to recover. Until then, she was allowed to stay in Palutena's Temple as long as Dark Pit kept a close eye on her. She wasn't allowed to be anywhere near Pit and Mcenche's division because of their distaste toward her. This meant that Dark Pit had to counterclockwise to the other divisions or run through the hallway very quickly.

Dark Pit had learned so much from Amunet about Sandalphon than he did in those history books given to him. Sandalphon was a very complicated region in Skyworld ruled by Medusa like Pit said. He learned about how Medusa was still treated unfairly despite supposedly being an equal to Palutena. The angels worshipped Medusa because she understood their hardships that the corrupt Angel Assembly put them through. Many Angel Laws were implemented to punish those that the wealthy angels did not appreciate. Many of the great angel heroes were subjected to Sandalphon simply because they did not obey the previous archangel judge Kensei. Dark Pit would shiver when that name was mentioned. He wanted to know more about this madman, but at the same time, he felt like he would learn about Kensei as time went on.

Demons who worked with angels were punished for doing so. Even though the Great Evil was a huge threat, angels refused to believe that angels and demons were capable of getting along. Anybody who had a romantic relationship was punished in some shape or form. Dark Pit had learned that the old hag Abbigale used to be engaged to a demon. He was executed and she was punished with her body in her youth. It would explain why she was so bitter of the Angel Assembly. Amunet's parents were another example of the demon getting killed and the angel being banished. In Amunet's case, she wished that she wasn't born so she wouldn't see how much her father was suffering.

Amunet had taken a job in Evangelion because she wanted to assist her father in any way she could. While it would help get away from him due to his mental issues, she also wanted to earn enough money to get out of the horrible conditions they were both living in. The first step to helping her father to recover is to get him out of the place that made him miserable in the first place. If she had to endure the bullying from other angels, so be it.

Dark Pit admired her courage. The teenage angels and rich angels were giving her hell for her demon blood and she refused to give up. If an angel like that was allowed to serve under Palutena, not only would she be making enough money, but she would be able to prove that she was still faithful to heaven despite having demon blood. In order for something like this to happen, Dark Pit needed Pit's permission to allow her to stay. Pit had already said no once, but if Pit saw Amunet's diligence, he might change his mind. The pink haired child was worried that Dark Pit was in over his head, but Dark Pit was certain Pit would listen to him. He would keep pestering Pit until he gave into his demands. Pit was stubborn but hated Dark Pit's whining.

"How long will you think this will take?" Amunet had asked.

"I will nag him until he says yes, but I will have my week to get this done. If Pitstain was willing to give me time to redeem Arachne in a week, I can get you adopted in a week as well."

Amunet was please, but she wouldn't abandon her father. She just needed to raise money and fix his mental state. The idea of Dark Pit taking her in did delight her. She would have to endure one more week of abuse before it would lessen because of her association with Pit's younger twin. Unfortunately for her, that week would never come for her…

* * *

Everyone but Dark Pit saw this coming from a mile away. All he did was delay her inevitable fate. Teenagers were capable of being monsters despite being angels. They did what the adults wanted to do to those who lived in Sandalphon and were not punished due to their status. However, things were more complicated than that, but Dark Pit wouldn't understand how things came to this.

Amunet was in the hospital. She was in critical condition. Dark Pit wasn't allowed to see her and the only reason she was in the Lupin Hospital was because the weather angels took Amunet's injured body themselves to the place. Otherwise, she would have went right back to Himeno who would have tried to save her for free. Lupin Hospital always expected you to pay a huge amount of hearts just to get decent treatment. The more you paid, the more likely you would be good as new, but this is only if you couldn't have Raphael to heal you or if you didn't trust Himeno because she worked under Palutena. Now, that Amunet was under Friday's care, the bill was going to be ridiculously high. For her father to pay that the probability of Amunet surviving was ridiculously low.

Arachne was the one that broke the news that Amunet was in the hospital. Dark Pit wasted no time charging out of the temple (despite Arachne warning him to not go by himself) and rushing to Helel just to get to the hospital. There, the four weather angels who showed a variety of emotions from despair to guilt greeted him. Wendy was the one that was screaming at Blizzard about how this was all his fault and should be ashamed of himself. Blizzard wanted to act like he was at fault, but when his eyes caught the dark winged angel he gulped.

"What happened to Amunet?!" Dark Pit demanded. "What did you brats do to her?"

Dark Pit was met with dreaded silence once he made his authority known. Blizzard wanted to say something witty but shut his mouth immediately. Raine's eyes were red as if she were crying up a storm not to long ago and only calmed down a few minutes ago. She was still sniffling. Meanwhile, Sunny's sunny demeanor had all but vanished. She had her back turned to Dark Pit and refused to look at him. Wendy couldn't even look Dark Pit straight in the eye. He was the one that was filled with the most guilt.

"…She's going to die…" Raine mumbled as she resisted the urge to hold back her tears. "We didn't mean it…"

Dark Pit felt something inside of him snapping. "What do you mean she's going to die?! Did you attack her because she was "strong" and then are surprised that she isn't?! Did you not see how bony she was?! She was malnourished and weak and you're telling me that she isn't?!"

"B-But…"

"Stop yelling at her!" Blizzard shouted. "Why don't you yell at me instead!"

"Oh, I yell at you a lot. I still need to get you back for freezing me!" Dark Pit hissed. Even though he was in a hospital, he was ready to duke it out with these horrible teenagers. "Tell me what happened!"

Blizzard had no problem fighting Dark Pit, but Wendy stopped him.

"Blizzard…it's fine."

"But you just said I was at fault."

"We are all at fault." Wendy admitted. "Sorry…I didn't want to put the blame all on you. I could have said something, but I didn't."

Wendy could be mature when he wanted to. He took a deep breath before looking Dark Pit straight in the eye.

"Yes, we messed up. We apologize. No, we did not intentionally harm her. It was indeed an accident, but we should never have been in that location in the first place."

Dark Pit was confused. "Say what?"

"I will explain…"

* * *

 _I didn't want to participate in messing with Amunet anymore. She had learned her lesson the last time we took her to the side to have a little talk. I just didn't want her embarrassing my dad. It was the only reason I followed Sunny and Blizzard and allowed them to discipline Amunet. Otherwise, I wasn't comfortable with it. I had made sure that they didn't go behind my back to hurt her again. A girl like her will learn her place once you give her the right information and the right discipline. However, Sunny and Blizzard felt like I was being too lenient with her. Amunet was starting to be "defiant" again. To me, I just hated how she didn't bother to pick up the pace when told to. She was willing to make my life hell and get me in trouble when I was innocent. Blizzard wasn't having that. I told him it was fine because I had intentions of clearing things up with Amunet. I knew she was hanging out in Palutena's Temple lately, so I felt like I had no right to insult her anymore. Pepper's idea of adopting children for Palutena's temple was spreading around and while there were complaints about child labor, it would allow the orphanages to grow smaller. Girls like Amunet could be saved from their miserable state._

 _And of course I let him convince me to tag along with the girls to deal with Amunet after she left Fashion Palace. Amunet was getting cockier the closer it got to the seventh day. She didn't talk that much, but she admitted that we wouldn't be able to tell her what to do once you succeeded in convincing Pit to take her in. I was furious admittingly because she was willing to use her "weak and helpless" status to get far in life when she had stated in the past that she was willing to work for it._

 _We weren't having that. We took her on our break back to Sandalphon for another lecture. She was warning us this would be the last time before she worked under Palutena's Temple, so we should enjoy abusing her while we could. It wasn't abuse. She needed to understand she couldn't talk to those who were giving her a chance. Most Sandalphon angels aren't given a chance to prove themselves. My dad is too generous, and she didn't seem to understand this._

 _So what we did was took her to the Abandoned Laboratory at the end of Sandalphon. There were a lot of run down buildings in the area, but this was the creepiest area. Why you ask? It's because there were rumors that the evil archangel Kensei had scientists like Fuyumi's parents experiment on angels behind the scenes to make them more powerful (if not emotionless) fighters. Most of the research data had been taken out, so there is no proof that these experiments went on._

 _We assumed all the machinery was shut off when we went in there. It was an abandoned facility after all. Sunny dragged Amunet by the hair from Evangelion all the way to Sandalphon, and it was amazing that no one of importance noticed we were doing this again. It shows how little people care about her. If we actually killed her, no one would care. It was one less angel taking up space. We didn't, but she was in a state where she might as well be dead._

" _Wow, I wish these machines could work!" I recall saying when we walked into the laboratory. I was obsessed with this kind of thing because I wanted to learn more about the past. "You think if I pressed a few buttons that these machines would turn on?"_

 _Blizzard snickered. "You think this hunk of junk would actually turn on? Without electricity, there really isn't a way for it to work."_

" _We don't need it working." Raine reminded him. "When we teach kids a lesson, we don't put their life in immediate danger!"_

 _Blizzard rolled his eyes not believing in her words. "Sunny, since Amunet's head has been stuck up her ass for quite some time, why don't we examine it over there?"_

 _Sunny smirked. "Dr. Blizzard, this is a serious issue. We must use your great magic in order to figure out why she's so stupid."_

 _I didn't want in on the doctor role-playing. I was never good at that sort of thing. I was usually stuck writing the script or recording my friends having fun. Again, I was in charge of messing with the buttons just to add some flare to their punishment game. I should have said something when Amunet started freaking out. She did not want her head under the hydraulic press that Blizzard and Sunny were dragging her off to._

 _Amunet struggled like she never struggled before. Blizzard and Sunny laughed as she tried to move far away from the hydraulic press. She screamed as her head was forced underneath the machine. Since it wasn't on, it wasn't going to fall on her. We all got a kick of her terrified reaction._

" _What is this? Are you going to piss yourself?" Sunny asked with a laugh. "How pathetic!"_

" _Sunny, poor angels don't know anything about potty training much less hygiene." Raine pointed out._

" _Oh, she's shaking." Blizzard said with a laugh. "Are you going to beg for forgiveness?"_

" _P-Please…stop!" Amunet cried out. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!"_

 _We laughed at her pleading. Murder never came to mind, but it was hilarious to think that someone who lived in Sandalphon would believe that a machine that has rotted away with suddenly operate to kill her. I finished pressing buttons to see that nothing had happened and decided that it was time for my friends to stop messing with her. There were other ways to torture her in the building, so we might as well move away from the most dangerous one now that we got her crying like the child she was. And then I decided to join my friends to mess with her._

 _That was the biggest mistake I made that moment. Because I thought the machine didn't work, I left it alone. Blizzard and Sunny found it amusing lifting Amunet off the ground and putting her head underneath the hydraulic press. We did find it amusing how the stoic little girl was panicking over the idea that we would squash her under something extremely heavy. It never occurred to us that the hydraulic press would fall down on us. We didn't realize until it was too late._

 _Because Blizzard and Sunny weren't exactly leaning in, they were not squashed by the hydraulic press. However, the terrible screams that came out of Amunet's mouth were absolutely horrible. I'm certain a scream happened before the crushing sound. The worse part was because the hydraulic press was old and rusty, it wasn't strong enough to come down on Amunet completely. Either that or her demon blood was what stopped her head from becoming a pancake. Either way, something cracked and blood was spilling all over the place. I recall Raine screaming bloody murder at the scene before us. I remember rushing to the machine and pressing the switch to move the hydraulic press back up. Sometimes, I wish the head was stuck to the thing just so we wouldn't see how badly Amunet was injured. She was as good as dead in our eyes and it was our fault. Sunny was the next one to let out a scream._

" _Y-You can't be serious!" She screamed. "It was an accident!"_

" _Are you serious?! I thought the equipment was broken!" Blizzard added._

 _Raine started to sob as she backed away. We knew we fucked up and we didn't know how to fix it. I was surprised I still managed to maintain my composure._

" _We need to get to Lupin Hospital." I told them. "Friday can still save her."_

 _We didn't know what to do. Friday sounded like a good idea even though she was the type of person to deny health coverage to those in need and then tattle on the people who put the angel in the hospital. We might have gotten in trouble, but we just didn't want to see Amunet's head all bloodied up and messy._

 _Raine didn't want to carry Amunet leaving Blizzard to be the one to awkwardly pick up her body. Her head drooped like it was going to fall off. It was terrifying to look at. I was the one that lead the way. I didn't want to see the result of our actions._

* * *

Dark Pit didn't know what to think. It was nice that Wendy confessed what happened, but the dark angel still couldn't believe they were cruel enough to do this.

"If we had known the machines were still able to turn on, we would have picked a different location."

"You shouldn't have been thinking of bullying her in the first place." Dark Pit told him harshly.

"You would have spoiled her rotten." Blizzard snarled as he stood in front of his friend. "You're the type who looks down on us Evangelion angels, but then you would let a Sandalphon angel take advantage of you because she's poor!"

"Of course!" Dark Pit announced. "You four are spoiled brats! You have all the money in the heavens, but you decide to abuse your status instead of contributing to anything important! No one calls you out because you're the current weather angels? Well, I don't care! I want you four out of my sight and I don't want to see you near Amunet again! If you do, I will make sure you get punished!"

"You can't!" Blizzard snapped. "I am Mcenche's cousin!"

"I don't give two shits if you are related to that bastard! If you think you can abuse that power, think again!"

"You're abusing your power now!" Sunny yelled. "You weren't even relevant to us until Pit said you were his long lost twin! You can't tell us what to do!"

Dark Pit had every intention of taking his staff and shooting them but was stopped by someone clapping behind him. The other weather angels were no longer in a battle stance when this person was walking toward them.

"Alright, it's time to break it up kids. This is a hospital, and you don't want to give Friday a reason to kick you out of the building, do you?"

Dark Pit turned his head toward the angel and frowned. "Siris?"

The alcoholic angel was given the permission to walk these halls due to his status. He was sober, which made him more intimidating.

"S-Siris…" Wendy started. "How have you been?"

"Terrible. I'm out of wine." Siris admitted. "I heard the commission and came here to complain."

Dark Pit tilted his head. Hospitals don't sell alcohol…

"Either way, it's time for you four to leave." Siris continued. "You caused enough problems."

"You're siding with him?!" Sunny questioned in an angry tone. "How could you?!"

"I am siding with him." Siris said happily. "It's nice to see someone call you four out on your bullshit." Siris looked at Raine and glared. "Raine, you know what will happen when your father finds out."

Raine gasped. "N-No! D-Don't tell Daddy!"

"Then you best leave. I am willing to tell on all of your parents on what you have done. They'd all love to discipline you now that there is proof of your misdeeds."

The weather angels weren't taking chances with a sober Siris. Wendy encouraged his friends to stand down and just leave. He apologized to Dark Pit one last time before they rushed past Dark Pit and Siris. They held their heads down as if they were ashamed to be in the presence of the alcoholic angel.

Once the weather angels were out of their sight, Siris faced Dark Pit. He folded his arms.

"You know, you shouldn't attract attention to yourself." Siris told him. "This is a hospital and Friday could get you in big trouble if you attacked them."

Attacking a hospital was stupid, but attacking the mean teenagers should have been justified. Dark Pit puffed his cheeks before letting out a low growl followed by a "whatever".

"I'm glad you stand up to them though. No one else will."

"You're an adult…you should be able to…"

"I am an adult and I could, but I don't feel like it. It's not my job if the weather angels ruin the lives of others. My job is to simply support the current judge in his decisions."

Siris was being so honest, but Dark Pit felt like it was wrong for angels like him to ignore the people in front of him that needed help. It was why there was a divide in the first place. Then again, it wasn't a good idea to question Siris' logic even if he was sober. There was something about the alcoholic angel that made it difficult to interrogate. He seemed to know so much but refused to spill the bean about anything unless he needed to. He was like Kaguju to an extent but perhaps he was worse since he actually admitted to witnessing tragedies like these and not doing anything about it.

"Why…don't you care?" Dark Pit asked timidly.

"I do care," Siris began, "but I do not have the power to do anything about it. Skyworld is a hierarchy where the only way to get ahead is to have connections. If you didn't already notice, those in power have a relative holding a previous position. Unless you want to trample all over the legacy of the heroes of the past, it is best to remain quiet. For me, I am only an assembly member because of being one of the few remaining angels left who experienced the 2000 year old war. If it weren't for that, I wouldn't have a high position. Why do you think I lollygag more times than not and not get in trouble?"

"Because…you're friends with…"

"Valerie is the new judge. He is my friend even if he won't admit it. As long as he is the judge, I will never have to take my work seriously. Connections is everything…even in this hospital."

"Why the hospital? It's a place where anyone can be treated."

"That's how it should be, but remember…Friday is the one in charge. She will set a price to how she sees fits. She's only attending to that poor angel because the weather angels brought her in. Had it been you, you would have to pay out of your pocket and if you didn't have enough…you would be bankrupt."

"That's…unfair!"

"It is unfair. Life isn't fair even in the afterlife. Unless you have the money now, don't be surprised when Friday decides to cut the cord."

Dark Pit couldn't believe it. No one was that cruel, right?

"How much do you think it will be?"

"Don't know. You'll have to ask her. You'll only get a discount if you suck up to her or have your friend Isaak complain to her about it. Then again, he's not exactly on your side with the whole taking in a street rat thing."

"Not you too…"

So many things were going on in Dark Pit's head. The fact he wasn't going to be able to save Amunet without a large sum of money hurt. He would have to swallow his pride if he wanted a discount of any sort, and he knew that asking for help from the royal bodyguards was a dead end when they all disapproved of him wanting Amunet in the temple in the first place. They were only thinking of themselves and their reputation. Siris should have been someone to help him out, but he wasn't going to lift a finger for him either. And from what Wendy described, there was no guarantee that Amunet would wake up from a coma and she might as well be brain dead. The best solution would be to give up on the little girl and for Friday to eventually cut the cord that was allowing her to breathe. Siris saw the conflicted look that Dark Pit was giving him and sighed.

"A tragic situation exists precisely when virtue does not triumph but when it is still felt that man is nobler than the forces which destroy him."

Dark Pit stared at Siris in confusion. He was talking in that odd dialogue again.

"…You'll find a way to save her." Siris continued with a warm smile on his face. "You're a smart kid. I'm certain you'll be able to bring the girl back to the world of the living."

The dark angel had never felt so lost by Siris' words. His advice in the past was always helpful even if it was cryptic. Seeing that the tragedy has already occurred, Siris' words of wisdom came too late. The beautiful angel would turn his back on the young angel and walk out of the hospital. Dark Pit wanted to beg for Siris to help him and not let Friday get away with putting a huge bill on a person in need just to save Amunet's life. It wasn't fair…yet…Dark Pit was slowly starting to understand why the Angel Assembly was so feared.

Those bastards have all the important facilities to themselves. Dark Pit thought grimly to himself. The hospital, the bank…even the courtroom…even if Pit is under Palutena…if he messes up once…then he will end up like the rest of the angels that defied the Angel Assembly…and Pit knows that better than anyone. It's why he wants me to listen to him. I'm too prideful for that though. I do things my own way. Dark Pit nodded to himself as he stepped out of the hospital. I will find a way to save Amunet…and I will put the Angel Assembly in their place. If they think they can control me like the other angels, then they got another thing coming!

* * *

 **Me: Done with 15793 words.**

 **Li: ;v;**

 **Me: Why you crying?**

 **Li: I like Amunet and you did this to her? You monster!**

 **Me: Well, you got to learn that you don't always get your way. Notes!**

 **1\. To those who have yet to read Higanbana in the Red Moon (a Disgaea story) the lore that Dark Pit was reading was about the messiah Penelope. Emizel's father Hugo knows her and tells Valvatorez's group about her. The connections between her and her son are apparent, but I still do not name names for obvious reasons.**

 **2\. Dark Pit skims the reasoning of the theme naming of locations in Skyworld. When I was younger, I just chose names that sounded cool and had some meaning to them, but there are times where I wish I could change the name of Evangelion simply because the reference is from an anime and not an actual deity. Helel is the name Lucifer had before falling and then Lucifer is what we know him as. Helel is the healing nation in Skyworld because of the angelic appearance that Shin Megami Tensei portrays him as. In a similar vein, Lucifer is the fighting nation where the angel soldiers train to get stronger as well as hold sporting events. Angelus is actually a prayer and the name I used to refer to the middle class angels. Sandalphon is the twin brother of Metatron and is an archangel. Notice how Metatron doesn't have a section named after him? It has to go with the lore of naming the locations (and it was tragic as to be expected). Dark Pit only brings up Eden in his head because Eden is the easiest to memorize. Eden like in the Garden of Eden (and given how the creators are named Adam and Eve, it sort of makes sense how this is the easiest lore to pick up).**

 **3\. To those confused on why Sandalphon is a dark region, recall how Palutena and Medusa used to rule together. It was clearly imbalanced because Palutena is the daughter of Zeus (and Medusa is technically her friend/sister) so Palutena got 4/5 of Skyworld and Medusa got 1/5. However, Sandalphon wasn't run down when Medusa was around and it was just a night section where a lot of ambiguous activities occurred because Medusa didn't believe angels were incapable of behaving. Things started to deteriorate after the 2000 year war because Medusa neglected to take care of the residents of Sandalphon. In Medusa's Revenge, we get a glimpse of how Medusa spends her time and she is clearly tormenting humans out of boredom. If she's supposed to rule one section of Skyworld, she failed miserably. Palutena chose to punish those that worshipped Medusa instead of her after she banished Medusa to the Underworld. It's why there is an enemy in the original Kid Icarus game listed as a traitor to the angels. These types of angels were fed up with Palutena and actually followed Medusa. Those that remain hope in vain that Palutena will let them see the light. She never did, so they gained bitter resentment with the inability to leave Skyworld to travel to another realm, go to another Heaven to start over and rebuild themselves from the ground up. Pit encourages this treatment because of Pit's bitterness to angels who turned their back on Palutena during the war against Medusa and his own memories of living in Sandalphon with Daedalus and his mother.**

 **4\. At this point of time, Saber, Rita and Ginger are not part of the royal bodyguards. Kaguju is technically the 9th member given the 12th position by Pit just so he can stay away from him. Saber is still a human working with Magnus as a mercenary. Rita is still in the orphanage with no memory whatsoever, and Ginger is a street rat trying to survive. Pepper is doing her best to get Ginger and Rita taken into the rankings, but the problem is simply the clash between the rich and the poor. Pepper is a middle-class angel who despite being threatening doesn't have the resources needed to adopt them. Mcenche is an upper-class angel who looks down on the poor. Plus, Mcenche has an unrequited crush on Pepper and Ginger is just as in the way as Nebula is.**

 **5\. Amunet was originally going to be an angel who came to the Underworld to work for Valvatorez. I can still do that later down the line, but this story is supposed to set up how bad she has it in heaven and why going to hell is appealing for a street rat like her. Amunet's fate is bad in almost every timeline due to the lack of resources needed to help her, so if she survives, just know that a certain incident has occurred to allow her to live.**

 **6\. Despite being an alcoholic, Siris is a rather sophisticated person. It gives an idea who he could be in his past life as a human if he's quoting George Orwell.**

 **7\. The scene plays out rather similar to Five Night's at Freddies 4 in terms of the bullying of Amunet. However, there is more malice to harm Amunet by Sunny and Winter, but her coma is still tragic and accidental (even though they should know how dangerous the area is and why you shouldn't play in an abandoned construction area in Sandalphon). The only way for Amunet to wake up is if a powerful healer can bring her back into the world of the living.**


End file.
